Matthew Jones
Matthew Jones is Michael Jones' father and is seen as an antagonist to Michael as he tries to escape the assertive hand of his dad. Characterisics Unlike that of his son, who is lighthearted, and more relaxed Matthew is serious, and strict. He doesn't value his son's sense of humor, nor does he agree with many of the choices he's made. He does love his son, but isn't above calling him a disappointment for failing to meet his high standards. A highly skilled Martial Artist, and actor Matthew believes that one must be strict in order to accomplish what they want. He has raised his son to follow in the same path that he has gone on and has felt that his son's failures to meet up to his own standards reflect on his son's stubbornness, and not his less than stellar approach to parenting. He does love his son but feels his son's lack of focus, and determination are leading him down the path of becoming a failure and when this happens he won't be there to help his son pick up the pieces. It has also been highly touted in the media that he is unfaithful to his wife, this news has further divided his relationship with already estranged son and the chances of them being able to reconcile are almost impossible at this point. Much like his son he is naturally charismatic, and he loves to have the media all around them. He's even claimed that he could have the media eating every word he says as if it were facts. He's used his natural confidence to launch an acting career, as well as a rather successful political career too. Appearance Matthew stands at a tall 6'2", and weighs in at a very lean 205 pounds. He has very well maintained grey hair and is actually in very good shape for his age. He has a rugged face, with a square, well muscled jawline. He also has blue eyes. As far as outfits go he usually favors designer suits and is very clean cut. Background Matthew comes from a long lineage of Martial Artists, and much like those that came long before him he has mastered his craft. In the 1970's, upon seeing the rise in interest for Martial Arts movies decided to capitalize on this new industry and he utilized his natural good looks to throw himself into the movie industry. From then on he became something of a household name and has starred in many movies, as well as even competing in Martial Arts competitions. By the mid 1990's Matthew had started to use his fame, and notoriety to invest interest in politics and became a well-versed political machine and in the next few years has considered a run for US presidency. In 1988 his son Michael was born. From birth he noticed his son's talent for Martial Arts and by the time he had reached elementary school he had enrolled him into private Martial Arts schools. While his son was away at these schools, and his wife was off he would use this time to see his other girlfriend, who was 27 years younger than him. His son, feeling like his father had rejected him based on how minimal their relationship really was, had started to act out such as getting drunk, fighting, lighting things on fire, and vandalism. Finally, Matthew relocated Michael to Bullworth, in an attempt to even him out. Relationships Cheryl Jones: Cheryl is Matthew's wife. The two were never really close, she was a groupie who followed the actor around and later on the two decided to get married. At this stage in their relationship they're distant. Cheryl tries to be a good mother but always comes into conflict with her husband and has just decided to use his money to go on lavish vacations and be as far away from home as possible. Unnamed mistress: Not much is really known about this girl, only that she is barely older than Michael, and that the two plan to get married once the divorce proceedings go through. Michael Jones: Since Michael was in the fourth grade he longed for his father's affection. From this age Michael despised the money, and the fame that came with his childhood. Instead he chose to act out and to spite his father for not giving him the warm childhood he wish he had. Their relationship is beyond repair, and Matthew has even personally disowned him and cut his name out of the family fortune. Not that Michael really cares. Matthew will pay for Michael's education but once he graduates he plans to just leave him. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Men Category:Fanfictional Adults